Team Jinchuriki
by Wordless Oblivion
Summary: Naruto has been beaten and looked down upon his entire life. What happens when he meets someone who shares his burden. With a new sensei and a new team watch as Team Jinchuriki grows powerful together. NarutoxFu OcxTayuya Saku/Sasu Bashing Strong Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings my fellow readers. I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for awhile now so I decided to go ahead and post.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would have died a long time ago and Sharingan wouldn't equal God powers.**

October 10, a day of celebration or victory, a day of celebration for heroism, for survival. October 10 a day for murder. The night was alive as the village of Konoha celebrated the Kyubi festival to remember the sacrifice of the Fourth Hokage to defeat the horrid demon Kyubi no Yoko. Kids ran through the streets taking in the sights and sounds, the magic and wonder, the splendor and showmanship that showed how far Konoha had come from the brink of destruction. Not all was having fun at the festival though because though the younger generation remained unaware of what truly happened that fateful, the chunin and higher ninja knew of the beasts true fate, being housed in the object of their ire.

Naruto Uzumaki, the demon child of Konoha ran for his life as these ninja and drunken villagers gave chase, their intention to hurt them clearly apparent. _Why are they chasing me? All I wanted to do was see the festival like all the other kids. What did I do for them to hate me? _Running as fast as his eight year old frame could carry him, he ducked into what he thought was another street only to come face to face with the darkness of an dead-end alleyway. Turning to try to escape, his eyes went wide as he saw the opening blocked by a flock of villagers carrying sake bottles, clubs, and knives. "It's time for you to die murderer." "Demon" "Monster" were some of the nicer things that he heard as they drew ever closer to him. "I've never killed anyone," the boy shouted out his voice choked with fear as he backed up slowly. "Silence Demon," they answered as they charged forward, raining blow after blow onto his poor quivering frame leaving bruises, lacerations, stab wounds, and broken bones without care for the fact that they were killing an innocent child.

The ninja assigned to watch the boy looked on with amusement happy that the boy was getting what he deserved. Yes, even in ANBU, the Hokage's elite black ops units, the prejudices of the past found fertile soil in which to grow. These ninja though trusted by the Hokage had lost fathers, sons, brothers, dear family that caused them to blindly follow their hatred rather than follow their mission. The ninja were so intent on watching the battle that they failed to notice the boys soon to be savoir happen upon the scene.

Naruto had curled up into a fetal position as the blow continued to rain down, dragging on for what seemed like an eternity, praying for some kind of reprieve from this punishment as his mind slowly shut down. Seeing one his attackers raise a katana to stab to finish him off, he closed his eyes and waited for the end. "**Kagerō**," a shout came out as a lance of fire imbedded itself in his would be assassin's chest, killing the man instantly. Naruto bleary opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of his savior, a boy about his age before giving into to blissful unconsciousness.

Aoshi had been having a good day so far having made great time to get into Konoha. The nine year old jinchuriki of the Rokubi no Okami had been travelling on his own for two months as a result of his home village being wiped out before deciding to make his new home in Konoha, the most powerful of ninja villages. Taking in the sights of the festival, he moved through the streets with his head on swivel mesmerized by the splendor that seemed prevalent in the village. _We never had anything like this back home did we Rokubi? _**This is just a small example of why Konoha is the most powerful village my child. They seem to be producing the most powerful shinobi of all if the Fourth Hokage was anything to go buy. **_That's why we picked this place so I could become a great ninja. _Moving through the crowd, he caught the scent of something that he hoped to forget, the scent of a large amount of blood being spilled. One of the side effect of having the six tailed wolf in him was his sense of smell was nearly unparalleled and blood was something he most definitely did not forget. Moving as fast as he could, he came upon the scene in the alleyway, a small child being beaten to death by a mob of villagers. **It would appear that even Konoha has their secrets. Pup that child is like you and if what I'm sensing is correct then he is the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko. **_Is that why their attacking him? I can't let something like this happen._

Channeling some of his chakra into his palm, he let lose a torrent of flames at the man who would execute his fellow jinchuriki before jumping down in front of them. "What gives you the right to attack an innocent child and try to kill him? Is this what the most powerful village in the world does for fun?" Recovering from the sight of one their number dropping, the villagers decided to retort in their stupidity confident that the boy had gotten a lucky shot. "That child is no innocent. He is a fearsome demon and should have been dead long ago demon lover. Now you will die with him," they let out in a snarl as they charge forward to finish what they started. Aoshi knew he wouldn't be able to take them all but dammit if he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Lifting his hands up, he made the shape of a gun with each one as fire spread along them. Pointing them at the leading attackers, he let lose "**Higan**." From each hand came a teardrop shaped ball of fire that bored through the villagers like a hot knife through butter. Target after target fell dead as his chakra though massive from being a jinchuriki began to drain from his lack of chakra control. Watching the last target fall, he felt himself drop to his knees as the Hokage appeared slipping himself into oblivion.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had tried to protect young Naruto for his short life but the duties of a kage kept him especially busy during the Kyubi festival which of course was the worst time for Naruto. Sensing the burst of chakra coming from the Kyubi festival, he leapt into action hoping to save Naruto from the villagers wrath. He was surprised when he stepped out his Shushin with a squad of Anbu lead by Kakashi to find someone already defending him. He was even more surprised to find that it was a boy. His surprise quickly turned to anger when he noticed that the Anbu team assigned to the boy had failed to step and stop this attack. "Kakashi apprehend those Anbu and take them to Ibiki for interrogation. Make sure to tell him that they let Naruto suffer." Kakashi cringed at the thought, knowing how Ibiki would react and would have felt sorry for them if he didn't care for the boy as much as he did. Motioning to his team, they apprehended the ninja and shushined away leaving the Hokage to attend to Naruto. Once they had left, Sarutobi moved forward and picked up the two boys before taking them to his private doctor.

Naruto had a few broken bones as well as a concussion but any further injury had been prevented by the boy's arrival. Aoshi was suffering from a case of mild chakra exhaustion and would be awake momentarily. When the boy began to stir, the Hokage had gone over to him and prepared his questions. "Ugh note to self, chakra exhaustion sucks. Where the hell am I," he said as he glanced around and took in the telltale white walls of the hospital. "That's right I saved the gaki." Turning his head he noticed the Hokage sitting in a chair patiently waiting for him before sitting bold upright in respect. "Hokage-sama, what do I owe the honor of the leader of the village waiting at the foot of my bed." The Hokage smiled as took in the flabbergasted expression that the boy had before allaying his fears. "Don't worry child, I wish to thank you for protecting Naruto-kun for me. I fear what would have happened had you not been there to help though I must know why you did it?" A look of uncertainty flashed in Aoshi's eyes before he calmly spoke, "Is there anyway we can make this conversation private Hokage-sama" The Hokage raised an eyebrow at the question before moving through some hand seals which caused the walls to glow. "With the privacy seal, no one will be able to hear this conversation now answer the question." Aoshi paused for a brief moment before starting his story. "He's like me. I couldn't stand idly by while another jinchuriki suffered so I stepped and yes the villagers deaths where necessary because just by looking at the I could tell they wouldn't have stopped."

The Hokage's eyes had widened in surprise when the boy had begun to speak from the revelation that he was a jinchuriki to the fact that he had killed 20 people so easily. Deciding to delve deeper, the Hokage spoke, "You're a jinchuriki, I was unware of any others so close to Konoha. Why are you in the village instead of your own hometown." Again the hesitation crossed his feature before he decided to keep honest with the man who seemed to genuinely care. "The village I was born in was on the outskirts of Hi no Kuni. I lived a humble life there, I wasn't excommunicated like he seems to be and things were good. Three months ago the village was destroyed in an attack. I don't remember much other than the bandits killing my family and me waking up in a pile of bodies. What I can piece together is that I gave in and the Rokubi took control and together we slaughtered the bandits. Leaving behind my past, I journeyed across the country before deciding to try and settle down in Konoha to become a ninja. I figured that being a jinchuriki combined with my fire abilities I would be able to become a ninja a grow stronger. I had no idea I would run into a brother like that nor that jinchuriki can sense other jinchuriki." Sarutobi shook his head at this. _What is our world becoming if children as young as them how to go through so much suffering and see so much death._"You'll get your wish, I'll have the papers drawn up tomorrow for your citizenship and you'll start the academy with Naruto next week. My only request is that you'll look after him. He is very dear to me and he needs someone to be there for him when I am unable to." Aoshi didn't hesitate this time as he loudly proclaimed, "Don't you worry Old Man I won't let my bro down." The Hokage face faulted at being given the same nickname by to different people but was shocked out of it by Naruto.

Naruto had been awake since the start of the conversation due to the Kyubi's quick healing of the damage done to him. He had sat there quietly and listened while the boy who saved him had talked about his life story. "Is that why the villagers hate me and call me demon Old Man, because I am the Kyubi?" Upon hearing this Aoshi had promptly gotten up and smacked Naruto in the head knocking him out of his depressive state. "Listen to me gaki, being a jinchuriki is nothing to be ashamed off. You are not the demon but are instead it's container. You hold the most powerful tailed beast in check through your will alone. Don't let what a few villagers say get you down bro." Hearing this, Naruto teared up before hugging Aoshi in a vice like hold a happily shouting, "Nii-san!" Smiling, Aoshi patted the boys head affectionately before replying. "Outoto. I'll always be there." The Hokage smiled as the interchange happy that Naruto had found someone who could relate to him and could share his burden. _Thank you Kami_.

**Translation Corner**

**Kagerō: Heat Haze, Aoshi channels chakra into the palm of his hand and releases it as a small, concentrated stream of fire.**

**Higen: Fire Gun, Aoshi channels chakra to his fingertips and shoots fire bullets from them.**


	2. A Team Is Born

**Ladies, Gentlemen, and those who aren't exactly sure, I bring a gift for you all, the next chapter of Team Jinchuriki.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did then Naruto would actually use wind techniques instead of the same three jutsu over and over again.**

It had been nearly a year since Aoshi and Naruto had been living together and in that time they had become inseparable. Sarutobi had noticed a drastic improvement in Naruto's behavior when he let his mask down and was happy the boy had a true friend. Seeing their drive to push forward, Sarutobi had begun to train them in addition to their academy lessons as often as he could as was pleased and surprised with the aptitude that they showed. While both had a marvelous aptitude for ninjutsu, Aoshi seemed to be leaning towards a taijutsu specialization while Naruto remained working on improving his ninjutsu and striving for innovation. _Like father like son I suppose. I'm sure you would be happy with how your boy is turning out Minato and when he is ready I'll let him know. _Sarutobi knew that he couldn't continue to give them training because it was affecting his work as a Hokage and the paperwork, the horrible demon called paperwork seem to be piling up even more. He could have Kakashi train the boys but he was positive that the council would want him to train the Uchiha. Gai was out because though he knew they both could work on taijutsu and strength training, he feared for their safety after seeing Guy's training regimen and hearing his cry's of youth. Asuma was a definite option and he had much faith in his son but he found himself coming back to Anko.

Anko Mitarashi was a Tokubetsu Jonin who was disliked by the majority of Konoha due to her previous teacher's actions towards the village. Many people refused to work with her and like Naruto she seemed to have been deemed a social pariah. She readily took suicidal missions in hopes of dying in service to Konoha but so far she had not failed. She could use someone who understood her and no one would be better than the two jinchuriki. _I have no doubt that the will of fire will grow strong in them come graduation day. _Dispatching an Anbu to retrieve her, he picked up the next paper in the stack. _Proposal for the transfer of a shinobi from Taki… _

Anko had been having a good day so far; she had just returned from another S rank mission and had proceeded to her favorite place in Konoha, the dango shop. Naruto may have been a glutton for Ramen but she burned through dango as if her life depended on it and in a sense it did. The owner of the Dango Shop was one of the few people in the village that was actually nice to her. _Damn them to hell for being blinded by hate. Why am I the one who has the deal with all this shit? I mean I had no idea that my sensei would up and turn traitor. All they seem me as is a remnant of the past. A thing that is best left sealed up and forgotten. Damn you Orochimaru, Damn you to hell! _Shocked out of her revelry by a tap on the shoulder, she turned to find an Anbu patiently waiting for her. "The Hokage wishes to speak with you." Putting her mask back in place, Anko payed her tab and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto felt happier than he had been in a long time. Things had greatly improved for him in the last year. He had a brother now, someone who understood and shared his burden and though the rest of Konoha continued to hate him for what he contained, Aoshi-nii was always there for him. Ducking under a hit Naruto rapidly went through the five seals of the first wind jutsu that he had learned. Pushing his palms forward into his brother, he screamed **Futon: Daitoppa** and watched with a smile as Aoshi was flung backwards across their training ground. "Damn the old man for teaching you wind techniques gaki. It just makes you harder to fight." Naruto's smile grew as he remembered the first time he had learned of his special chakra nature.

Flashback no Jutsu

_The Hokage had been training them for three months now, first having them run laps and wear weights to increase their stamina and speed and then he had moved on to chakra control. Being jinchuriki, they naturally had shitty chakra control due to the simple fact that they had far too much. They had been able to get tree climbing down after a week of training but they were still having trouble with water walking. "All right boys today we are going to be discuss Nature Transformation of chakra and discovering which elements you both have. Now Nature Transformation is the act of changing your chakra nature to the respective element of the jutsu that you wish to use. The five basic natures that find in the ninja world are Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton, and Futon. Additionally with practice, ninja can work to create sub elements like the First Hokage's Mokuton by combining natures together. This however is difficult and it is rare for a ninja to be born with the ability to do it. Additionally, chakra natures tend to be relevant to the hidden village seeing as most of our shinobi are Fire natured while the mist is mostly water natured. This does not mean you can't have a different one since my son Asuma has Wind, it's just rarer._

"_These papers," he said holding up the chakra slips, "will let you know what element you are. Fire will make the paper ignite, Water will make it wet, Earth will turn it to dirt, Lightning will make it crumble, and Wind will slice it in two." Lifting up the paper, he channeled some chakra and held it up so they could see it ignite and turn to dirt. "You see, I have a duel nature of Fire and Earth which means I will have an easier time doing those but a difficult time doing lightning and water. Now that doesn't mean I am unable to do them, only that they are more difficult." Handing each of them a paper, he told them to channel chakra and watched as Aoshi's split in half and caught on fire while Naruto's, well let's just say Naruto's surprised him. "Well Aoshi it looks like you are Fire and Wind which is good as one can strengthen the other. Naruto yours is a bit more difficult to explain. Your paper seems to have frozen which means your chakra nature is actually ice, a combination of wind and water. You will be able to do ice techniques as well as wind and water but you will have trouble with earth and fire. It would seem that you are suited do work in sync with each other." _

_For the next nine months, they had worked themselves into the ground on chakra control, finally mastering water walking and drilling themselves on learning at least five jutsu of their respective elements. The Hokage had given them each a scroll; Naruto's containing Ice and Water jutsu while Aoshi's was Fire. He had also given them a scroll on wind techniques to share. From then on, they had been practicing and working with each other and against each other in spars to get stronger and protect each other._

Flashback no Jutsu Kai

Aoshi picked himself up from the heap that he had been thrown into and smiled at Naruto. While they both had grown in the year and a half they had been together, Naruto was the one who had improved by leaps and bounds. The gaki was like a damn sponge. Not to say he was nothing to sneeze at either with his sealess fire jutsu's. His smile became a shark like grin as he channeled his own chakra and let loose an attack of his own. "**Jūjika,**" he shouted out as he held his index fingers in front of him in a cross shape letting loose a good sized column of cross-shaped fire and the blond gaki who rolled to the side to avoid only to get caught up in one of Aoshi's taijutsu combos.

Naruto had been having the time of his life. Though he and Aoshi complemented each other quite well, it was always fun to fight it out and see who came out as top dog. When dodged his bro's attack, he had been expecting the combo which seemed to always start out the same, a punch to the gut followed by several kicks to keep him in the air and the finisher of getting punched across the clearing. Unfortunately, he had something prepared this time and it was going to ruin his brother's day. Using Kawarimi, he switched himself with one of the logs that had been conveniently created by his brother's last attack before flying through handseals and calling out his current most powerful attack "**Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu.**" Thrusting his arm forward as he threw his remaining chakra into the attack, he watched the black ether dragon fly forward and slam into his surprised brother, grinding him into the ground before carrying him across the clearing and into the river.

Aoshi had thought the fight was over when he had gotten Naruto into his combo and was satisfied to feel each of his attacks landing. His surprise had turned into shock when he saw the log and horror when he saw the dragon fly towards him. He had time to scream out "Fuck," before he felt himself being lifted off the ground and slammed brutally into the river. Dragging himself out of the river, he lay panting on the shore until a smiling Naruto appeared over him. Punching him in the gut, he rolled himself into a sitting position before throwing a half-hearted glare at his brother. "When did you master that technique gaki?" Naruto's smile never faltered as he answered, "A few days ago, I was waiting for the opportunity to test it out and when you repeated that combo I saw my opening." Dragging himself up, he thumped Naruto in the head before saying, "Come on gaki let's get some Ramen and then come back for some more training." Naruto's face lit up at that and he took off after his brother to get some of those delicious noodles."

The Hokage smiled to himself as he shut off the crystal viewing ball and turned to the other occupant of his office. "Well Anko what do you think of them?" The other occupant of the room thought for a moment before answering, "What was the point of showing me some wet behind the ears genin. Do you expect me to want to teach them? One I have better things to do. Two, I doubt that their families would let me teach them." Hiruzen Sarutobi was many things but he hated to hear the people he saw as his grandchildren insulted. "Anko they are not genin yet. Aoshi is ten and a half and Naruto is ten. To answer your second question, they are both orphans and are for the most part self taught. I've helped them were I could and pointed them in the right direction but without a true sensei, their potential will go to waste. The idea is that while they will be in the academy, I feel they would better benefit from a sensei now then they would later on down the line. As you can see, they are already mid genin level at least and are quite proficient in ninjutsu. You along with their third teammate will complete Team Anko and it will become official when they graduate from the academy." Handing her the respective files, he sat in silence as she read over them noticing her eyebrow rise every now and then as she read over the details. "You're serious about this. Giving me a team of three jinchuriki to train as I see fit? The council is going to have a fit over this you know that." Hiruzen shook his head before laying a rest to her obvious concerns. "Don't worry about them. I'll handle it now come on and I'll introduce you to your new team."

Aoshi and Naruto had put down a combined 10 bowls of ramen before heading back to their private training grounds near the Hokage Mansion. They both loved the concept of a private training ground because it allowed them the privacy to grow powerful together without having to worry about the attacks that came with the territory of being a jinchuriki. Noticing that the Hokage was there was nothing new to them since he periodically helped them train when he had the time as did his son. However what did surprise them was the fact that he had brought someone with him, which he other than his son and Kakashi, he had never done. Naruto being the icebreaker that he was decided to ask the question they were both thinking, "Ojisan, who's the babe you brought with you?" Aoshi sweatdropped at his brother's lack of subtlety before moving out of the way as Anko threw a kunai which cut Naruto's cheek. Anko upon hearing what the blonde gaki had said was both happy for the complement and livid that he had the balls to say that to hear so openly and that's when the kunai went flying. Appearing behind him, she caught the kunai and licked the blood off of it before saying, "Ah the stupid ones always have the best tasting blood. What's your name gaki?" Naruto gulped before answering her, "Uzumaki Naruto you crazy bitch! Now get off of me." Anko's anger grew at the comment and before she could show him the business end of her kunai, she heard a voice behind her. "Ne Jonin-san I'm going to have to ask you to unhand my idiot brother before I'm forced to take drastic measures." Turning her head, she noticed the other gaki was calmly looking at her with his arm raised and his finger pointed at the back of her head. While that alone was nothing, the fact that the finger seemed to be red hot gave her a momentary pause. "I'd hate to have to use my **Higan** on our prospective sensei.

"Like that little finger could do anything to me gaki." Aoshi answered by calmly shifting his aim to one of the trees that dotted the training ground before muttering **Higan**. Anko watched as a teardrop shaped ball of fire shot from his finger and proceeded to immolate the tree it struck. Shifting his aim back, he spoke again, "You were saying something Jonin-san?" Anko for her part smiled and kicked Naruto forward before shushining next to Sarutobi. "You were right Hokage-sama. These gaki are definitely interesting. I'll take them." The Hokage smiled broadly before speaking to the three of them. "Anko is going to be your sensei from now on. When you graduate from the academy you two and your teammate will become Team Anko and you will go on missions together. Your third teammate will be arriving within the week from Takigakure and she is like you two." Aoshi smiled at that both happy to have a sensei now and excited at the fact of meeting another jinchuriki. "Which one is she Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen smiled a bit before heading back to his office, "You'll have to find out on your own. I'll leave you alone to get acquainted."

3 Years Later (Yeah I know Timeskips suck)

Naruto and Aoshi had quickly learned to work with the questionable sane snake jonin, developing a close relationship with her and their third teammate Fu.

Flashback no Jutsu (Last one for this chapter I swear)

_Naruto and Aoshi had been working with Anko for the last week, getting to know their new teacher and working out the areas that they could use improvements in. They were in the middle of a fight with Anko when an Anbu had appeared and asked them to come to the Hokage's office immediately. Placing a hand on both their shoulders, Anko had shushined the three of them to the Hokage's office to see him seated there with a young girl waiting for them. Aoshi was the first to recover from the nausea of his first shushin before speaking, "Ne Anko-sensei you really need to teach us that jutsu. It really cuts down on the travel time." Anko promptly thumped him on the head before answering, "Lazy bastard, you're just looking for a way to make things easier." Naruto chose this moment to chime in, "But Anko-sensei, you use that jutsu all the time instead of walking so isn't that what it's supposed to be for?" Rounding on her other student, she hit him over the head as well before shouting out, "Quiet gaki, your making me look bad." The Hokage sweatdropped at the actions of the two jinchuriki before coughing into his hand to get their attention, "Nice to see you could show up on time. Allow me to introduce your new teammate," he said motioning to the girl seated at his desk. Naruto glanced up at that a saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had tan skin like he did and short spiky, mint green hair with deep orange eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt that stopped at her midriff and a white skirt with fishnet armor underneath and long white armlets and white shinobi sandals. Aoshi noticing that he was staring, hit his bro in the head knocking him out of his stupor. "It's not polite to stare gaki." Naruto picked himself up off the floor before walking forward and introducing himself as a blush spread across his face. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."_

_Fu had been having similar thoughts upon catching sight of the blonde boy and matched his blush with one of her own as she took his hand, "I'm Fu." Aoshi never above antagonizing his brother decided to add his two cents, "Ne Anko-sensei, it seems we have some young live on our hands don't we?" Anko following along continued his train of thought, "Got that right gaki though they do make a cute couple. Maybe we should give them some alone time?" Aoshi smiled at this before bringing it to a close, oblivious to the glares he and Anko were receiving, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind that. Care to place a bet on how long it takes for them to do the horizontal mambo?" The Hokage deciding that it had gone on long enough coughed into his hand again to return their attention to him. The last thing he needed was for them to kill each other. "From here on out you will be a team and come graduation, you will start doing missions together. For now get to know each other. You'll all be staying in the Hokage mansion and have full use of the private training field that is there. Dismissed." Leaving the Hokage's office, they traveled to the Hokage Mansion and Training Ground 1 before sitting in a loose circle in the training grounds clearing. Anko looking at each of them in turn sighed before she spoke, "I already know the two gakis but for Fu's sake I suppose introductions are in order. "I'm Anko Mitarashi. My likes are dango, sake, and training while my dislikes are people who judge others based on assumptions and people who think they are superior to others. My dream is to be acknowledged by the village and to find someone who likes me for me not what I look like." Turning to look at Naruto she spoke again, "You're up Blondie." "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko. My likes are training, playing pranks, and spending time with my bro and Anko-sensei. My dislikes are people who judge others based on prejudices and people who think they are superior because of a bloodline. My dreams are to become Hokage of the village and start a family." Aoshi noting that Naruto was done followed up with his own introduction, "My name is Aoshi Takanama and I'm the Jinchuriki of the Rokubi no Okami. My likes are training, cloud watching, and spending time with my bro and Anko-sensei. My dislikes are shortsighted people who are blind to what is in front of them and people who think they are superior to others. My dream is become a powerful jonin and to find the other jinchuriki." Fu for her part was shocked that she was in the presence of not one but two other jinchuriki and that they were so open about it. The village elders of Taki hadn't told her what would happen when she arrived but so far things seemed to be going great. "My name is Fu Asagawa and I'm the jinchuriki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi. My likes are training, reading, and friends. My dislikes are people who hate a person for something they have no control over and perverts. My dream is to find someone who accepts me for me and to start a family." Finishing Fu glanced at the others nervously wondering how they would take it. Naruto sensing her anxiety walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder before speaking, "Welcome to Team Anko Fu-chan. I think we are going to make a great team."_

Flashback no Jutsu Kai

Since they day, they had trained everyday for the last two years in preparation for the genin exams working on team work, chakra control, nature transformation, and strength and endurance training. They had also figured out a system that worked out well with Aoshi being their close range fighter with Naruto at Midrange and Fu at long range, they worked perfectly in sync and were a force to be reckoned with. If Anko had to rank them she would place them at low chunnin level on their own and mid chunnin level together. Team Anko had become nigh inseparable and were rarely seen apart from one another. Naruto and Fu were practically connected at the hip and though they were at one time embarrassed about it, Aoshi and Anko had caught them making out more than enough times for them to deny that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Anko for her part had also grown, becoming a full jonin and though she wouldn't admit it, she cared deeply for each of her students and would protect them with her life. She also let her mask down around them and they accepted her despite her supposed faults seeing her as a crazy older sister to their family. Team Anko had few friends outside their family but each was precious in their own right; Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Iruka, and the future Team 10 along with the Ichiraku's. Today was the day they had all been waiting for, graduation day at the Konoha Academy and Team Anko arrived dressed to kill and armed to the teeth, each one given a sword a year ago by the Hokage. Naruto had grown since the start of his training and was now five eight; he was wearing crimson shinobi pants and a sleeveless black shirt with black fingerless gloves. Over that he wore a crimson flak jacket with six pockets on the front for scrolls. On his back he wore a standard katana about 1.4 meters long with a light blue hilt with a four point bronze star and a dark blue sheath connected to him by a green sash that was hidden under the flak jacket. Finally, he closed out his clothing with black steel toed boots. Fu stood at about five six and was dressed in black version of her regular outfit with a dark blue flak jacket and a midnight blue version of Anko's trench coat. Resting on her hip was a wakizashi with a light blue hilt and a tsuba made up of two slim swirls of metal that made an open oval. Finally Aoshi who stood five eight as well wore grey cargo pants with a sleeveless black shirt and a black flak jacket that he wore open. He had cut his long black hair short so that it spike back at the top and with the back short and stopping at his neck. He wore a wakizashi at his waste with a white hilt, H-shaped tsuba, and a black sheath. They walked into the class and took seats next to Shikamaru and Choji and waited for the class passing the time with a nice conversation with Team 10.

Noticing Ino and Sakura charge in to get seats next to their precious Sasuke-kun each member of Team Anko sweatdropped before Naruto spoke up, "So Ino's still playing the fangirl Shika?" Shikamaru kept his head down and his eyes closed but answered none the less, "As troublesome as it is, yes she is." Aoshi decided to comment at this point, deciding to make a show off it, "I don't understand what they see in him." Standing up, he waved his arm in Sasuke's direction before beginning, "Today on Konoha's creatures, we examine the rare Emo. Notice the duck ass hair cut and the permanent storm cloud over his head. The Konoha Emo is oblivious to the advances of the fangirls around him and speaks a simple language made up off mono-syllables while still maintaining the aura of superiority around him. What a truly fascinating creature. This is Aoshi Takanama signing off." Sasuke and his loyal fangirls had been steadily increasing their glares directed at him but Aoshi remained happily oblivious while Teams 10 and Anko were laughing their asses off at his description. At this point Iruka, finished laughing at the hilarious joke decided to use his big-head no jutsu to get the classes attention. "Today is the day you have all been working towards. These last four years have been great and this class has many promising young students. I give you all my best wishes and with that let the Graduation Exam begin. Beginning with a written test, each student needed to score the necessary marks to move on to the next portion of the exam which Team Anko did easily. Following that, each student was called up to take the practical exam which consisted of Kawarimi, Bushin, and Henge, three of the easiest techniques in the world. When Fu was called, Naruto kissed on the lips parting by saying, "For Luck. Not that you need it Fu-hime." When she returned, she had her forehead protector wrapped firmly around her forehead. Aoshi went next and just like Fu easily passed it without trying. Finally, Naruto was called up and despite Mizuki's attempts to rig his test, passed with flying colors much to Mizuki's chagrin. With the test coming to a close, Mizuki came up with a plan on the fly and asked Naruto to stay after the Team Selection for his first mission. Lunch came and went with the newly minted genin waiting for their names to be called so they would know their team selection. Iruka having gone through the first six teams of no names paused for a moment before continuing. "Team 7 will be Sai, Sakura Haruno," at this point Sakura was slamming her head against her desk for being stuck with the weirdest kid in class, "and Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura's head snapped up so fast that Team Anko could swear they saw whiplash as she cheered happily for being on her precious Sasuke-kun's team. "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still active so Team 10 will be Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Finally Team 11 will be Aoshi Takanama, Naruto Uzumaki, and Fu Asagawa. You sensei will be Anko Mitarashi." The genin's had little time to wait as the door opened and four jonin walked in. The first was a beautiful woman with shoulder length brown hair and red eyes who wore clothing that seemed to be made out of bandages. "Team 8 come with me," she said as Team 8 followed her out the door. The second, a mad wearing the standard jonin uniform of Konoha along with a head of gravity defying silver hair spoke, "Team Seven meet me on the roof," and with that he shushined away leaving the team to hurry out the door to meet him. The third, also wearing a standard jonin outfit and smoking a cigarette, something Aoshi had picked up from him much to Anko's chagrin, called for team 10 to follow him out before he left. Finally the fourth Team Anko knew all too well. "You know the drill gakis. Meet me at our usual spot," she cheerfully shouted out as she vanished via shushin. Aoshi and Fu quickly followed with a shushin of fire and one of water respectively while Naruto stayed behind to see what Mizuki wanted.

As the room cleared, Mizuki sensei walked over before telling Naruto of his first mission. "Ok Naruto as a test of your stealth skills, your first D-rank mission will be to steal the scroll of seals from the Hokage's office and take it to this location," he said indicating a point outside of Konoha in the forest before continuing. "This mission is top secret so tell no one. Also be warned that the scroll is under tight security. Good luck." And with that Mizuki walked away and left Naruto to his thoughts. _How stupid does the teme think I am? Would I honestly fall for something that stupid? __**Well kit, you never really bothered to correct their view of you did you? **__That's because I was hiding me abilities Kyubi. The three of us were. __**I know kit, remember I hear what you hear and see what you see. I have faith in your ability. **__Thanks Kyubi. _Scratching the back of his head, he disappeared with a wind shushin and reappeared in the Hokage's office. Feeling the wind kick up, Sarutobi immediately glanced to the spot he knew Naruto would appear in and waited. "Sometimes I regret having Anko teach the three of you Shushin. Now how can I help you Naruto-kun?" Naruto instantly told him about Mizuki's plan followed by his own counterplan to deal with him. "That would normally be risky for a newly minted genin but I know that you aren't just any newly minted genin so I will allow it. Just be careful with the scroll." "Hai Ojisan."

Naruto waited until night-time before he took the forbidden scroll out of its resting place and made it to the assigned meeting place. Sitting and realizing that he was two hours early, he opened the scroll to pass the time. _Hmm, __**Kage Bushin no Justu**__, the possibilities are endless. _Two hours later, satisfied with his newly learned jutsu, Naruto shut the scroll and waited for his showdown with Mizuki-teme but was surprised to see Iruka show up. "Naruto why did you steal the Sacred Scroll?" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly before responding, "Ne Iruka-sensei Mizuki-sensei gave me this mission as my first D-rank mission. He said I was the best person for the job." _Why would Mizuki do this? Could he be trying to get Naruto killed?_ As if on cue Mizuki jumped into the clearing and while surprised that Iruka was their was confident that he could easily defeat them both. "Good job Naruto now hand me the scroll and your mission is complete." Iruka jumped between them at this before shouting out, "Don't do it Naruto, Mizuki is just using you!" Mizuki noting that Iruka would be a problem began to attack them both before using his ace in the hole. "Naruto do know why the villagers all hate you?" Iruka stopped dodging to attempt to stop Mizuki from speaking, "Don't Mizuki, it's forbidden." Mizuki continued despite what Iruka had said, "The reason they all hate you is because you are the nine tailed fox that attacked Konoha all those years ago. You are the reason that so many people died including Iruka's parents. Did you know that he hates you for that? Now be a good little demon and die for me," he shouted out as he threw one of his Fuma shuriken directly at Naruto only for Iruka to take it for him. "Naruto, I don't hate you for what the fox as done. Even a blind man can see the difference between the beast and it's container. Now run, you can't let Mizuki get the sacred scroll." Stepping past Iruka, Naruto noted that he wasn't in immediate danger of dying before turning and glaring at Mizuki. "Did you really think that I did not know of the fox's existence inside of me? I've known for five years Mizuki-teme. You've broken the Third's law and hurt someone that is precious to me. For these infractions I sentence you to death." Mizuki sneered at this, still brimming with confidence that a mere genin couldn't defeat a chunnin. "Big talk for a demon, now sit still and die for me," he shouted out again he threw his second Fuma shuriken only for Naruto to hold up his hand, "**Futon: Daitoppa**," he said calmly as the burst of wind flew from his palm and slammed into the Fuma shuriken and redirected it back at Mizuki who was forced to dodge. "So the fox has some bite does he? Well it still isn't enough." Mizuki watched as Naruto disappeared via shushin only to reappear behind him. "Shut the fuck up Mizuki-teme," he said calmly as he decapitated him with his sword before resheathing it. "Pathetic." Glancing up, he noticed an Anbu in the tree before he nodded at him and shushined away while the Anbu returned the scroll and took Iruka to the hospital to be healed. Noticing the Hokage there along with the rest of the team, he told them what happened with Mizuki and how he dealt with it before he was tackle hugged by Fu who held him tightly as the shock of his first kill hit him. Once he had finished crying, he glanced up at Anko and Aoshi before asking, "Does it ever get any easier? The killing." Anko was the one who answered, "You learn to live with it. Killing is part of the shinobi way of life and detaching ourselves from that action is what helps keep us sane. Don't dwell too much on it Naruto or it will eat you alive." Naruto nodded before giving Fu a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you guys, I needed someone to help me put it in perspective. As a reward how about I teach you a new jutsu that I learned from the scroll. It's called Kage Bushin no Jutsu and it can make solid clones." Seeing the eager looks from his teammates and even Anko-sensei, he smiled before beginning, "Ok the first thing you have to do is find the right amount of chakra…."

**Things are starting to get brighter for Team Anko. Stayed tuned for scenes from the next episode of Dragonball Z. "Wrong series word." **

**Fuck anyway I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Also a delicious cookie to the person who can figure out where Team Anko's swords are from. Please read and review. This is Wordless Oblivion signing off.**

**Translation Corner**

**Futon: Daitoppa – Wind Release: Great Breakthrough. Naruto Channels chakra to his palm before releasing it in the form of a gust of wind. The strength of the technique is based on the amount of chakra used.**

**Jūjika – Cross fire. Aoshi places his index fingers in a cross and channels chakra before fire off a column of cross shaped fire.**

**Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu – Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard. Releases chakra in the form of a visible black dragon made of ether. Takes a lot of chakra.**

**Higan – Fire gun. **

**Kawarimi – Substitution**

**Henge – Transformation **

**Bunshin – Clone**

**Kage Bushin – Shadow clone. Creates a solid clone that can be used for training purposes since whatever the clone learns the user learns.**


End file.
